


Insulin

by Woon



Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, cartoon bandages are cool, implied diabetic, implied insulin shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Len helps give the reader their insulin shot.
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Reader
Series: Alphabet 1K challenge thingy... [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Insulin

**Author's Note:**

> letter 'I' for my 1k thingy

* * *

He sat watching as you sighed at the results of your test, “Too high?” Leonard queried already knowing the answer, confirmed by a simple nod of your head. “May I help you with it?” 

You were surprised by his request to help with your shot, he was always so quiet whenever you had to take your insulin. Often he would leave the room to give you privacy, “Okay.” He was already in the other room retrieving your kit.

You shifted your sweatpants before lifting up your shirt to expose your abdomen, “I’ve been wondering,” Len wiped the spot you often favored for your shots with an alcohol wipe, “Have you thought about getting one of those pumps?” 

“I have been considering it. But I’m not sure if I will.”

“Why not?” He placed the needle down after administering your shot, “Band-aid?” 

“Yes, please.” You ignored the little chuckle he gave at the cartoon band-aids you kept in your kit, “I feel like it might be an issue with the more dangerous missions.” 

He smoothed the edges of the bandage before raising his eyes up to look at you, “As if you’d really let that stop you, kitten.” Leonard brushed his lips lightly across yours before pulling away to repack your kit, he left the room to properly dispose of the needle. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know with a comment. Love it? Consider leaving a kudos. Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
